User talk:Pack Alpha of Europe
Welcome Hey, thanks for the welcome! I haven't actually read the entire series yet, but I've just finished Industrial Magic, so next up is Haunted. I'll try to add here as a go along. AliciaT 16:53, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Alicia *Thanks, that's awesome! It's been a little while since I've read Industrial Magic and Haunted, so that will be great help! Thanks for all your help already! I'm very excited for you to get further in the series becuase, in my opinion, Kelley Armstrong's work just keeps getting better! Pack Alpha of Europe 16:58, August 24, 2010 (UTC) -- Welcome to the Otherworld Wikia & for the love of god, just leave the "?" & "WHO IS THIS CHARACTER?" in the Talk pages from now on. Thanks, kid. Indiglut Lugh *What? The question mark was already on those pages, but I don't remember who they are so I couldn't add to them myself, so I left a note on the Talk age. Pack Alpha of Europe 01:04, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Hi! My name is Lexi and I'm a member of the Wikia Community Development Team. I love working on book wikis, and I can't wait for 13! I was wondering if you had any ideas for things that might be more current to show on the main page slider. It's awesome that the new books are on there, but I was thinking we might want to replace the links to the books before 13, and instead link to interesting pages that people might not otherwise find, or a top ten list perhaps, of which book was the best, or which character was the best. Just a few ideas- but I'd love your input. What do you think? LexiLexi (talk) 22:37, July 27, 2012 (UTC) I think your ideas are great, I particularly like your top 10 idea. What you have done looks great! ~ Pack Alpha of Europe 20:30, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Cleanup Hi! I hope the top 10 list I made is working out for you. I have a few more suggestions if that's OK with you. First of all, your wordmark says "Wikia" instead of "Wiki"--Wikia is the brand name, and a wiki is a page (ie: Hunger Games Wiki, not Hunger Games Wikia, so on). Some people also choose to just create their own fun name- our Seinfeld wiki is called WikiSein. You could do something like Otherpedia, if you want, as well. Also, with such a popular and successful wiki, you could really benefit from better categories--more specific ones. It would help with the nav bar and make the user experience easier (which is great since you have so many users!) For example, the category "Books" should only apply to specific books, whereas there can be separate categories to novellas, books not in the series, etc. That way when people look at "Books" they will be seeing the full-length books of the Otherworld series. Just makes it easier for users :) Does that sound good to you? LexiLexi (talk) 21:37, August 3, 2012 (UTC) : Yeah all that sounds good! I didn't make the wordmark though, someone made it for me a while ago. I like your idea on categories as well. ~ Pack Alpha of Europe 22:16, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Wiccan Sisterhood Greetings, DanGirl. My screen name is Kira2012. I am new to Wikia and found myself logged into the Otherworld Wiki from Facebook. I saw paranormal books and thought I could just add my own. In Live Chat, I discovered that was a big no-no. I created "Wiccan Shadows: Book One of the WIccan Sisterhood". I plan to move it to a more appropriate location, but don't know how to delete it from this section. My apologies. KIRA2012 (talk) 01:25, October 29, 2012 (UTC)Kira2012 :This is User:Elecbullet, backing Kira up. It was an honest mistake on the part of Kira, a newbie to Wikia, to create the page "Wiccan Shadows: Book One of the Wiccan Sisterhood". If you would delete it it would be fine. Elecbullet (talk) 01:41, October 29, 2012 (UTC)